ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Comics
See also: DC Universe DC Comics, Inc. (founded in 1934 as National Allied Publications) is one of the largest and most successful companies operating in the market for American comic books and related media. It is the publishing unit of DC Entertainment, a company of Warner Bros. Entertainment, which itself is owned by Time Warner. DC Comics produces material featuring a large number of well-known characters, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the Martian Manhunter, along with such superhero teams as the Justice League and the Teen Titans, as well as antagonists such as Lex Luthor, the Joker, Darkseid, Sinestro, the Riddler, Catwoman, Brainiac, and the Penguin. Imprints Current *DC Archives Edition (1989-present) *DC Universe (1934-present) *Johnny DC (2004-present) *Mad Books (1992-present) *Vertigo (1993-present) *Will Eisner Library (2000-present) Defunct *All Star (2005-2008) *Amalgam Comics (1996-1997; jointly with Marvel Comics) *DC Focus (2004-2005; merged with main DC line) *Elseworlds (1989-2004) *First Wave (2010–2011; licensed from Condé Nast Publications and Will Eisner Library) *Helix (1996–1998; merged with Vertigo) *Impact Comics (1991–1993; licensed from Archie Comics) *Milestone Media (1993–1997) *Minx (2007–2008) *Paradox Press (1998–2003) *Piranha Press (1989–1993; renamed Paradox Press) *Tangent Comics (1997–1998) *WildStorm Productions (1999–2010) **America's Best Comics (1999–2005) **Cliffhanger (1999–2004; merged to form WildStorm Signature) **CMX Manga (2004–2010) **Homage Comics (1999–2004; merged to form WildStorm Signature) **WildStorm (1999–2010) **WildStorm Signature (2004–2006; merged with main WildStorm line) *Zuda Comics (2007-2010) Licensing partnerships, acquired companies, and studios *2000 AD (some properties licensed 1994 to 1996 and 2004 to 2005) *All-American Publications (merged 1944) *Archie Comics (superhero properties licensed 1991 to 1993 as part of Impact Comics, properties licensed again in 2008 to 2011) *Bad Robot Productions (some properties licensed 2008 to 2010) *Charlton Comics (some properties acquired 1983) *Columbia Pictures (some properties licensed 1945 to 1968) *Condé Nast Publications (some properties licensed 1973 to 1975, 1986 to 1990, and 2010 to 2011) *Edgar Rice Burroughs (some properties licensed 1972 to 1977) *Epic Games (some properties licensed 2008 to present) *Fawcett Comics (some properties licensed 1972, acquired 1991) *Filmation (some properties licensed 1976 to 1978) *Flex Comix (made investment in 2007; jointly owned with other companies) *Hanna-Barbera (merged 1996) *Harmony Gold USA (some properties licensed 2002 to 2006) *Kenner (some properties licensed 1985 to 1987) *Humanoids Publishing (distribution rights for English-language reproductions in America 2004 to 2005) *King Features Syndicate (some properties licensed 1988 to 1990) *Larry Harmon Pictures (some properties licensed 1972) *Lego (some properties licensed 2001 to 2008, 2010 to present) *Leisure Concepts (some properties licensed 1968 to 1969) *Mad Magazine (legally owned by EC Publications, but assigned to DC's corporate control in 1994. Both companies are part of Warner Bros. Entertainment) *Martin Manulis Productions (some properties licensed 1960 to 1964) *Mattel (some properties licensed 1982 to 1983 and 2012 to present) *May Company (some properties licensed 1950 to 1961) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (some properties licensed 1975) *Milestone Media (partnered in 2009) *NBC (some properties licensed 1947 to 1960 and 2006 to 2010) *Paramount Pictures (some properties licensed 1949 to 1971, 1984 to 1996, and 2000 to 2001) *Quality Comics (some properties licensed 1956, later acquired) *Revell (some properties licensed 1983 to 1984) *Ruby-Spears (some properties licensed 1987, some properties acquired 1996) *Tatsunoko Production (some properties licensed 1999) *Tower Comics (some properties licensed 2002 to present) *TSR, Inc. (some properties licensed 1988 to 1991) *Warner Bros. (merged 1969) *WaRP Graphics (properties licensed from 2003 to 2007) *WildStorm Productions (properties acquired 1999) *Will Eisner Library (some properties licensed 2000 to 2012) External Links *Official Website‎ *DC Entertainment Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Green Arrow Category:Hawkman Category:Shazam Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:Flash Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Aquaman Category:Companies Category:Production Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Gardner Fox Category:Scribblenauts Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki